Hell Fantasy
by WolfieWolf
Summary: HellsingFinalFantasyVII crossover Vincent Valentine's POV I suck at summaries. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hell Fantasy

I don't own Vincent, Hellsing, or anything else. Only the idea of Vincent and Hellsing coming together to form one hell of a force.

This is posted under Hellsing because almost all the action takes place in the Hellsing world. Only the first few chapters take place in the FFVII world.

Author's note: Again I'm a new writer and this is the first time I've wrote anything in someone's POV. I have a small problem with past and present tense things. Please bare with me. Also the prelude is just a small walk through of the FFVII game. If you don't care to read it go to chapter one.

Prelude

Greetings everyone. I'm sure you've heard of me. For those who haven't, my name is Vincent Valentine. I am a former Turk and Avalanche member, but now I'm mostly by myself with a demon that roars in my head constantly. I no longer fell like a human and would probably get rejected if I tried to be social with them, so I'll say again, I keep to myself. But if you'd like to hear a story, I'll tell you where I come from and how I got to be where I am today.

I was found locked in the basement of the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim. I had been there, sleeping in a coffin, for thirty years. Everyone I had ever known was now long dead and at the moment I had wished I was among them. The young man that found me was named Cloud. He was the leader of the small group that rebelled against the Shinra Organization. They told me they were trying to find Sephiroth, the son of my former lover and some say possibly my son. I tried to go back to sleep in my coffin, but found I couldn't shut my mind off the new world or news I had just learned about. They had said an old enemy of mine was still alive. His name was Hojo, and he is the only man I have ever truly hated and wanted to kill myself. Even as a Turk, when killing people came with the job, I only did it because I was told and it what I was paid to do. Hojo is the only man I have ever, heart and soul, wanted to kill. As the group was leaving, I stopped them and asked if I'd see Hojo if I went with them. Cloud said probably, so I joined the group.

The months past and we fought many battles, gained some new comrades, and lost a dear member of the team. Aeris Gainsborough. She was, I say, the life of the group. She could see good in everyone and everything. Even me. Sephiroth stabbed her through the torso at the City of the Ancients, killing her instantly. We all shed tears after her death, even me. The group was surprised that such a dark, emotionless man like me could cry. I was certainly not in love with Aeris, but I did care for her. Afterwards we all had a new determination to defeat Shinra and Sephiroth. After pasting through the ice and snow at the Gaea Cliffs, we reached the Crater. Shinra was there and after Cloud gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth all hell broke loose, in the end we all got captured and were going to be executed as traitors, all except Cloud who got lost in the Lifestream. We got away from Shinra and found him in Mideel. The bad news was he was in a coma. I didn't think things could get any worse, but soon they did. The Ultimate Weapon attacked and the lifestream burst and destroyed Mideel. After we got out and found Tifa and Cloud, who both got stuck in it we continued the mission.

After more months, we went back to the Crater to face Sephiroth. It was a long journey through Crater and many difficult battles before we reached him. After the battle of our lives he was defeated by Cloud.

The planet was safe from this threat, but Shinra was still a powerful foe to be dealt with. I'll start my new story now. It begins about a year or so after Sephiroth's defeat.

Well please tell me what you think. I actually got my FFVII guide and wrote this chapter. There maybe some errors but please bare with me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell Fantasy

I own nothing but the idea. I'm kinda new at writing so please don't kill me. This is my first time writing in someone's POV and I have trouble with past and present tense grammer, so please bare with me. A million thanks and now I'll shut up so you can read. Again this story is written in Vincent's POV.

Chapter 1

About a year or so after Sephiroth's defeat, Avalance was still struggling against the Shinra Organization. We have fought them several times and every time have been defeated. I'm getting annoyed with Cloud's leadership, but I'm powerless to do anything about it. I have never been a leader, only a follower. I have always done what I was told, when I was told, and how I was told to do it. But my patience has run very thin with him. He says we are going to attack their headquarters in a few days and to prepare to fight again, but I've had enough.

"What are you proposing, we attack them head on again? Do we look like we're ready for another battle so soon? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired of a leader who wants us to sign our death certificate every time he gets pissed off that we lost and wants a rematch when we are clearly in no condition to fight." I said, finally speaking what was on my mind. Cloud's temper flared along with mine, soon he was yelling, cussing, and acting like a child throwing a tantrum.

"What do you propose then, Valentine? The longer we wait the stronger they will become. I say we attack now while they're still recovering from our last battle." He yelled.

"If my memory serves me correctly, we were the ones who got our asses handed back to us." I yelled back.

"You damn, son of a bitch, bastard, freak of nature. I don't give damn about what you think. I'm the leader of this group and you will do as you are told!" he yelled, crossing the room and getting in my face. If he had come any closer to me, I would have killed him. I could instantly tell I was fighting a losing battle. Tifa and Barret always sided with Cloud and I knew no one would took my side. They were too scared to go up against the trio. Even Cid. It pissed me off to know that Cloud gets what he wants just because he's got a strong title.

'Fuck this.' I thought leaving the conferrince room on board Cid's airship, Highwind.

I went to my room to get some rest before we fight Shinra again.

A few days go by very quickly and our fight was over just as fast. We were all still tired and still recovering from old wounds. I got off a few shots but was then shot in my shoulder and lastly knocked out by the butt of a soldier's gun. Before I lost consciousness I heard Cloud call a retreat. I hope everyone got away safely. I know I'm captured and will probably be executed as a rebel. Oh well, I'm not afraid to die. It will be a blessing to get away from this world of fools.

How unlucky can one man be? Instead of executing me like I was hoping they would, the sons of bitches handed me back over to the Science Dept. and Hojo like they did years ago. I can't believe that bastard is still living. He has me tied down to a lab table with metal bonds so even my clawed metal arm can not be freed. They have drugged me with something so I can't transform into Chaos. I was almost laughing at myself. The one time I wanted to let the demon out, and I can't. The thought amused me too much and I accidently laughed out loud. It drew unwanted attention. Hojo approached the table with a long needle of a sleeping drug probably and a Cheshire cat grin on his face. I wonder what evil ideas he has running through his twisted mind. I don't get long to think as he wordless crams the needle, painfully, into my arm and letting the drug into my bloodstream. I lost consciousness looking at that damn grin.

'Damn him. He will pay someday.' I thought, and was then out cold.

That's all for Ch 1. Please. Please. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hell Fantasy

I own nothing but the idea. Even my mind has left me. If found, please return it. Okay on with the story.

Chapter 2

When I woke up, Hojo was standing beside the table checking my vital signs on a machine. I felt sick. He had used a strong drug and it made me want to puke. I started coughing when I almost choked, as my stomach rose through my throat. Hojo turned to face me laughing, so proud of his handiwork. I didn't hear what he has saying though. I was too busy trying to keep from puking, but again I was fighting a losing battle. Nausea over took me and I turned my head to the side, letting it run off the table. Hojo stopped laughing and ordered his assistant to clean it up. The young man wasn't thrilled about the job. Unfortunate for him, while he was on the floor, nausea hit me again and it went all over him. He was pissed. I, again, got knocked out when he punched me across the head for making a bigger mess.

I came too again a few hours later and noticed the young assistant was now wearing a sling and his left arm in a cast.

'Hojo probably did that after he hit me.' I thought. I looked around to find Hojo. Once again, he was beside the table checking the machine with my vital stats on it. After a moment, he looked down at me with that same damn grin as before. I got pissed. When he started to approach the table, I was hoping for Chaos to bust forward, wanting out to rip him shreds. But I was surprised to find I could no longer hear the roaring of the demon. Instead it was the sound of a growling dog or great wolf. The closer Hojo got to the table, the louder the growling got. I felt my mind slipping to this new creature, but I was conscious enough to see when it lashed out at Hojo. I wish I could have got a picture of the look on his face. Pure terror. It was priceless. I got control over my mind again when he backed off a little. The assistant had already fled the room. Hojo quickly regained his composure.

"So tell me, Valentine. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like you care. Go to Hell." I replied. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, I was hoping you'd ask." He said, excitedly. "First, I hope you're happy about getting your left arm back."

I hadn't even noticed. I looked down to find that my arm was, in fact, once again flesh and bone.

'Not impressed.' I thought.

"So, why didn't you just kill me?" I asked.

"And miss my chance to test my new lycan (werewolf) formula? You're so selfish, Valentine. Wanting to die, instead of advancing the scientific field." He said, laughing to himself.

I growled again. Now I was nothing more than an experiment? I lie there, looking at the ceiling.

"So, now I'm just your project?" I asked. Stupid question.

"Yes. Tomorrow I will show my progress of the formula to President Rufus. I believe I will have you fight something big to show off the creature's might. That'll impress him. He may even give me permission to test a big dose on a group, instead of just you." He said, probably thinking of the possibilies.

"Oh, I'm so hurt. And what if I refuse to go along with this?" I asked, again. Stupider question. I knew he could come up with something to make me fight whatever he put me up against. He grinned evilly and, silently, went back to work.

Later, around ten p.m. he and his, now returned, assistant decided to call it a night. Hojo was so excited about the next day. He was like a kid in a candy store with all the money in the world. I was still strapped to the table, of coarse, but at least the assistant had covered me with a blanket and placed a small pillow under my head.

'How did that poor guy get stuck with Hojo?' I wondered as they left. The bastard didn't even turn the lights down or off.

The hours ticked by and I found that I couldn't sleep. Damn creature in my head wouldn't let me. But on a good note we were both thinking the same thing.

"I've got to get out of here or die or something." I whispered to myself. If I escaped, I would be free, but where would I go? Not back to Avalanche, I have no home to return to, unless I count my coffin. I could fight and lose to whatever man or beast Hojo puts me up against.

'That's it!' I thought. 'I'll give them a show, and then fall in battle. Man, will that piss him off.'

I grinned. Now I had a plan and I'd get my wish to die. Besides, if whatever I decide to lose against doesn't kill me, Hojo will, because I lost.

You know the drill. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell Fantasy

I don't own anything other than the idea. Thank you all for the reviews. Hellsing arrives in this chapter and from now on. Rating changed due to content. Also, I don't know how they cross worlds, but they just do so don't ask. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Hojo had quite a turn out for his show. Aside from him and his assistant, Rufus was there, along with his little gang, and many other business men and women.

I watched them all come in and take their sits or talk to one another. I hated high class people. Most got their entertainment in the lowest of places. Hojo got an auctioneer going and asked for everyone to start placing bids for the fights and for me. Great now I get sold like an animal to the highest bidder.

With the fight about to began, Hojo had me put into a big arena. I was thinking over my plans when one man in the crowd caught my eyes. He looked to be mid-thirties to me, give or take a couple years. He was with other, much older man and two younger ladies. Orange sunglasses, red duster, hat, tie and a black three piece suit with knee high black boots.

'He reminds me of myself years ago.' I thought. Then I wondered what made me think about it.

The older man escorted them to four empty seats and allowed them all to be seated before taking his own. The younger of the ladies sat closes to the middle of the row; she seems to be very nervous about being around a large group of people and couldn't sit still for a second. The man in red sat beside her, looking very calm, almost like he was bored. He sat in a slouch with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the knees. The older lady was beside him, talking on a cell phone and the older man sat at the end of the row just waiting for the fights to start. I didn't know why the group or this man in red caught my interest, but I didn't get very long to think about it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and we'll start the fun." Hojo announced over the microphone. "Tonight there will be five fights. First fight will be a three member pack of Nibel wolves. Second fight will be a five member pack of them. Third fight is a three member pack of Bandersnatches, remember folks that they are a smaller wolf than the Nibels but they are twice as strong. Fourth fight will be a Dragon. And last, tonight's finale will be a Behemoth. Now without delay let the fights began."

He pressed a button to open a door on the far side of the arena and the crowd roared as the three Nibel wolves came out and at me.

'Hojo has lost his fucking mind.' I thought, starting to inch my way away from the wolves, but it wasn't long before they had me trapped.

They circled me slowly, I guess, trying to find out a weak point in me. I keep the front two in sight, but had a harder time keeping track of the one that got behind me. I let out a small growl, for some crazy reason, hoping that it would scare them off some. The front two backed down.

'That worked?' I thought as the two growled back, but keep their distance. I gave a small chuckle. Maybe I could, by some chance, win this fight. Then the last wolf attacked.

He jumped up onto my back with enough force to drive me to my knees and sunk his teeth into my shoulder at the base of my neck. The pain that shot through me was immeasurable. Then the other two charged forward. One grabbing onto my neck in an attempt to cut off my air, the other grabbed onto my wrist as I brought my fist back to swing at them. My breathing got more labored and I blacked out.

'Am I dead yet?' I wondered seeing a bright light and hearing aloud roar of people. But when my eyes regained focus, I found I was still alive, standing tall in the middle of the arena, and all the beasts Hojo had me fight were in pieces. I looked around horrified at the sight. Most of the beasts were ripped in half, their organs and blood hanging out, and those who still had eyes and faces had a look of pure terror on them. I began to tremble in fear and terror myself. Had I really killed all these beasts? How? I couldn't remember. I brought my trembling hands up in front of my face. They were covered in blood.

'Oh my…' I thought, starting to feel suffocated. I looked down and noticed that not only were my hands covered in blood, but my entire body was. My boots were gone, my pants hung ragged from the thigh down, and my shirt was no where to be seen. I took a deep breath to try to calm down. Letting it out, I felt something wet slide from my mouth and down my chin.

"Oh, please no." I whispered, wiping my mouth. Only to have my fear come true. I had blood around and in my mouth too.

"Now, for anyone who missed the action, here are the highlights." Hojo said over the microphone and giving me a smug look. Everyone turned their attention to a big screen as Hojo replayed the highlights. I remembered the wolves grabbing me as that picture came across the screen, and then I got to see what I had become. An enormous werewolf-like beast, pitch black fur, razor sharp claws, and glowing blood red eyes that promised death to anything that challenged it. I turned my eyes away from the screen, unable to watch anything more. But for some reason I looked back up at the man in the red coat. He looked highly amused by what he saw. His eyes were almost glowing from behind the orange lens. Turning to the older woman, he whispered something into her ear, then rose from his seat and made his way down to the arena. Some official tried to stop him, but he just pushed them out of his way.

"Well." Hojo said. "I guess we get an encore."

The crowd went wild. I glanced up to look back at the group he was with. They didn't even look concerned for his safety. In fact, the older lady was smiling, as was the other man. I turn my attention back to him.

"I don't want to fight you." I told him.

"You don't have a choice." He replied.

As he came closer, I backed up a little and growled. Something inside me told me that this man wouldn't think twice about killing me. I may have wanted to die, but this new beast Hojo had put in me refused to go down without a fight.

He smiled. It seemed to amuse him that I would fight back. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a large black pistol. I just stood there, mesmerized by it. I had always been a gun fancier an expert, but this weapon took my breath away. It was the most beautiful piece of art and deadliness I had ever seen. The stock that held the magazine wasn't too large, suggesting that the gun only had six to eight rounds in it. But then again, I had no idea just how many magazines he had on him. I then remembered that I was in a fight.

My inner beast threatened to break loose when he came even closer. It eyed him and growled. This action caused his grin to widen. That confused the hell out of me. Did he have a death wish or just stupid? Anyway he let me attack first, so I put one of my now clawed hands through his chest, hitting one of his lungs. He fell to the ground and lay still. I shook my head at the wasted life. I really hadn't wanted to kill him.

As I turned to walk away I heard a deep laugh, but before I could turn to see a bullet flew through my right shoulder. Grabbing my bleeding shoulder, I turned to find the man back on his feet. He grinned at me and flashed what looked like fangs. The beast trying to take over my body flashed its own fangs and mindlessly lunged at him. He simply caught me in the air and threw me back on the ground. Hard. By the time I tried to get up, he was beside me and the gun's butt hit me in the back of the head. I hit the ground at an angle, so I landed on my back barely aware of anything. He looked back over to the group and nodded about something. I glanced back in time to see the older lady nod back.

Hojo was still taking bids and was up to ten million. As he was closing the final bid the lady stood up.

"Twenty million." She said.

"Sold!" he said, closing the bid and rubbing his greed hands together.

'Great.' I thought, 'Who knows what these people will do to me.'

It was the last thing that went through my mind as the man in red picked me up as if I were a child and left the arena to rejoin his group. After that we left the building, and I passed out. Hopefully I'll wake up in a better place.

This turned a lot darker as I was typing it up. Oh well. Please R&R. And don't kill me.

Please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hell Fantasy

I don't own anything other than the idea. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner but my job leaves me very tired on some nights. Now on with the story.

Chapter 4

I'm not sure when I actually woke up. I only knew I was lying on a bed or something flat, had one hell of a headache, a huge bump on the back of my head, and I didn't where I was or how I had gotten there. Or what was going to happen next.

'Okay, Vincent.' I thought to myself, 'Calm down and focus. Do something simple. Try to sit up and find out just where the hell you are.'

With that reasoning, I took a few deep breathes and forced myself, slowly, into a sitting position. The sudden rush to my aching head caused me to reach around and gently rub to bump. It felt as big as a softball. What the hell hit me again? Some movement nearby caught my attention. I turned to face whoever or whatever it was and let out a small groan. I was in no condition for another fight. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was in for a shock.

"Hi! Top of the morning to ya, sir!" a young lady said.

I stared at her for a moment, and then did the only thing my body would let me do. I screamed. I quickly tried to get away by backing up.

"Watch out! You're going to…" she started.

I wasn't listening and fell off the other side of the bed. Once again, hitting my head.

"Fall." she finished.

I groaned again, climbed to my knees and looked at her over the bed.

"WHO THE BLOODLY HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled. I saw her wince at the tone of my voice.

Silently, I cursed at myself for my rudeness and stood up to look her over again. She was a small woman and looked as innocent as a kitten. There was no way, in heaven or hell, that she was here to hurt me. I took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just nervous because I don't know where I am. Now, what's your name?" I said.

Before she could answer, two gentlemen entered the room. One of them was the man in red from before.

"Now, now Police Girl. It's rude to scare our master's guest." He said. The other man nodded in agreement. She let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders, as one who often got in trouble would do.

I didn't mean to get her in trouble.

"She didn't scare me." I said, "Just surprised me."

Her face immediately lit up in shock that I would defend her.

"Really?" the man in red replied. He clearly didn't believe me. I quickly nodded.

"I suppose you would like to know who we are?" the other man said, handing me a pair of pants. I then realized I was standing only in my boxers. Grabbing them quickly, I put them on and looked around for my shirt. Instead the man gave me a house robe.

"So, who are you?" I asked, tying the robe.

"My name is Walter. Walter C. Dornez. Hellsing Family butler. At your service." He said.

"And you?" I said, turning to the man in red.

"Alucard." He simply said. A man of few words, I guess.

"And you?" I asked the young lady.

"Seras. Seras Victoria." She replied.

"Now." Walter spoke up. "It's time to meet the head of the house, Sir Hellsing."

WHAT!

"Wait a minute! I can't meet him wearing a house robe!"

"SHE won't mind." Alucard said with a chuckle.

"Follow me, Mister…? What's your name, Sir?" Walter said.

"Vincent Valentine."

"Mr. Valentine. This way, please." He said, leaving the room.

"Just call me Vincent." I said, following but still confused about one thing.

Sir Hellsing was a woman?

Once out of the room, we walked down a narrow hallway, lined with doors and no windows. At the end of the hall was a stair case leading up. The next level was a, what looked like, a grand entrance hall. I stared for a moment at the size of the room. It could easily hold one or two hundred people. This room had huge windows and doors. I now knew I was on the ground level of the building. The last must have been a basement level.

'Who puts their house guest in the basement?' I wondered.

The group was heading up another staircase leading up to the second floor. I quickly followed.

The second floor was a library/office. And a big one at that. Black and white checker board tiled floor, two walls full of books and a half a wall of them above the giant door. The last wall was full of huge windows with an oversized desk and chair in front of it.

"Damn." I said, continuing to stare in amazement.

"Glad you like it." a voice from behind us said.

I turned to see a young, 21 or 22 year old looking, lady dressed in a green business suit complete with a tie.

"I've brought you your guest, Sir Integra. Shall I bring you some tea?" Walter said with a bow as she entered the room.

"You're Sir Hellsing?" I said in shock "I was expecting a man."

Walter looked at me horrified.

"It is my title as the Hellsing Family Head of Household and the Hellsing Organization Director. I am Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." She informed me. "You will address me as Sir Hellsing or Sir Integra or just Sir. Understood."

"Yes, Sir." I said, slightly bowing my head to her. "Please forgive my earlier rudeness."

"Apology accepted." She said, moving around behind her desk. "What is your name?"

"Vincent Valentine, Sir"

"Out of curiosity, were you a volunteer in Professor Hojo's little experiments?" she asked.

"Hell No!" I almost yelled.

"Watch your tone." She commanded.

"Sorry again, Sir." I said, wishing I was making a better first impression. "I was a member of the rebel group against Shinra and was captured during a raid."

"Any other former occupations?" she asked, sitting down and lighting a cigar.

"Former Turk." I replied.

She slowly nodded, seeming to be taking in the information I gave her.

"Sir?" I said to get her attention. "Is there any special reason you paid such a high price for me?"

"Why do you ask?" She demanded.

"Just curious." I shrugged. She took a long drag off her cigar.

"A whim maybe. I saw your fighting skills and was very impressed. Have you any other skills that could prove useful?"

"Not many I can think of." I answered truthfully. "Being an ex-Turk, I learned some assassin skills. I am also a gun expert and smith."

"Have you created many weapons?" She asked.

"No, Sir. I restored a Winchester once. The only gun I got to create before Hojo Began his very first experiments on me was my gun call the Death Penalty. I lost it when I was recaptured." I said, sighing over the loss of my best weapon.

"You mean you created this work of art?" Walter said, holding up my damaged gun. I was thrilled. It wasn't lost anymore, but it had seen better days.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Walter handed it over to me.

"Alucard was really after me to buy it off a street vendor after your fight. Now I know why." He said.

"Thank you." I told Alucard. He simply nodded back.

"I will give you the materials needed to restore it. It is a beautiful weapon." Sir Integra said, putting out the remains of her cigar. "I would like you to remain here for a while and create some more of your weapons."

"Is this a job offer?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes." She said standing. "I'd like you to start as soon as possible. But first, Walter!

"Yes, Sir Integra?" he said, with a bow.

"You, Alucard…and Seras will take Special Agent Valentine out to get properly attired for a member of the Hellsing Organization."

"Yes, Sir." He said, bowing again as she walked by him and left the room.

I turned and looked at him. The trio left in the room smiled at me. Walter stepped towards me.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Special Agent Valentine." He said.

"Just call me Vincent." I smiled back. Only one thing bugged me. Why were they calling me a special agent?

End of Chapter 4. These chapters keep getting bigger than I first planned but I guess that's a good thing. Oh Well. Please R&R. I'll try to update quicker if work would stop trying to kill me. Thanks everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hell Fantasy

I own nothing but the idea.

AN: Sorry about my serious lack of updating but I have run into many problems in the past months that include: breaking up with my boyfriend, a surgery, and my computer frying, just to name a few. I haven't really thought of my story much lately and honestly considered just quitting all together and just deleting it, but after some kind reviews, I decided to keep going. I will try my best to keep with every ones expectations.

Only one more thing. If you don't like the story, don't read it.

Other than that, thanks for all my reviews. I will try to keep this up and going.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 5

As we piled into the car and left the compound, one thing keep returning to my mind.

Me? A special agent?

"Walter, what did she mean by special agent?" I asked.

"It means you won't be working with our regular troops unless called for." He replied.

Well no shit.

"It means your not human and will not be ranked as such." Alucard spoke up.

Duh, I'm not human. I'm a fucking werewolf who has no control of my mind. But wait, didn't he have fangs earlier?

"Wait. Are you a special agent too?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yes."

Okay, if being a special agent meant you wasn't human then…

"Then what are you?"

He gave me a psychotic grin that gave me shivers.

"A vampire."

"And he's damn proud of it." Walter chipped in. I rolled my eyes at the comment and turned to Seras.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I'm a vampire too." She said with sadness in her voice.

"She was turned recently, only a year or two ago." Alucard said in an annoyed tone.

That explained a lot.

"Do you miss being human?" I asked her.

"Sometimes." She replied with a nod.

"Why?"

"We're here." Walter said, before she could answer.

We all got out of the car and started inside. One thought hit me as we walked through the door.

I thought vampires couldn't be out during the daytime. I mean, doesn't the sun light turn them to ash?

"To most it does." Alucard grinned. "But I'm not like most."

Wait, was he just…

"Hey, stay out of my head!" I snapped at him.

"And it's rather cloudy today, isn't it." He finished.

I glanced out a window and nodded. Yeah, it was.

"Good day. How may I help you?" a saleslady said, coming up to us.

Looking at her, then the store behind her, my jaw dropped. It was some high class store that I had never heard of. The cheapest thing in here was probably still a few thousand dollars. I was use to the low-cheap stores. Anyway the lady saw Walter and let out an ear piercing squeal. Alucard, Seras, and I covered our ears.

"Hi, Walter. How are you? Where is Miss Integra?" she then turned to Alucard.

"Well hello, Mr. J.H. Brenner. (A.N. See Manga vol 3) So nice to see you again. Are you here to get yourself a new suit?" she asked, extending her hand to him. He took it and brushed a small kiss over her knuckles.

"No. Not this time." He replied. She gave a slight frown and turned back to Walter.

"Always the gentleman?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Not really." He said grinning.

"J.H. Brenner?" Seras asked.

"Well, you didn't think I'd give her my real name, did you?" He replied.

Before I could respond the saleslady turned back to me.

"So you work for Sir Integra?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Walter beat me.

"Yes." He replied, "Sir Integra wishes that he be properly attired for our company."

"Wonderful!" she said, all starry eyed. "I'm going to have so much fun! Right this way, gentlemen and Miss."

Oh God. What had I gotten myself into? She happily led us through the store, talking to herself, then looking back at me and nodding or shaking her head.

I shook my head and kept following her and Walter, wondering what she was plotting for me.

As we continued through the store, a couple of the young salesmen started eyeing Seras in her Hellsing uniform and making cat calls and other obscenities.

"Ma…Master." She said. Her stuttering caused both Alucard and I to turn around.

"What?" he asked, impatiently.

She lowered her gaze from his and pointed towards the young men. We turned in time to see one of the two making a 'come blow me' gesture. Alucard bared his teeth and reached inside his coat. I guess for his guns. I cracked my knuckles and readied myself for a fight. There are some things that you just don't do to young women. This was one of those things.

As Alucard started to withdraw his gun, Walter stopped him.

"Alucard, you cannot discharge your weapon in here." He said, grabbing him by the shoulder. "I'll handle this."

He requested the store manager, and after some brief words, the group of young men were led from the room by a very, very pissed off manager. Alucard withdrew his hand from his coat. To mine and Seras surprise, he actually put his arm around her shoulders and held her to his side with a growling look on his face.

"Sorry about that." the saleslady said. "They're new. This way to our tailor."

She led us to a small area off the main sales floor that had a few chair in a semi-circle in front of three mirrors. Walter came in a moment later and the tailor made me stand in front of the mirrors.

"So, what'd you say to him?" I asked as the tailor started taking my measurements.

"I merely informed him that if he would like us to keep our business here, he'd better have a talk with his young male employees about how to properly behave around our young lady." He said, taking a seat. Seras took the seat beside him and Alucard stood behind the chairs.

The tailor took my height, shoulder measurements, arm, waist, leg outer seam, and inner seam…

'If he hits me in my balls, I'm going to kill him' I thought as he finished writing down the measurements and left to go get the clothes. A few minutes later I felt really out of place. Plain, not ordinary, poor Vincent was in a nine hundred dollar suit, and that wasn't including the white dress shirt, black tie, socks, and shoes.

"How do you like it?" Walter asked. I looked back at the mirrors and almost growled in disgust. The suit was a navy blue, and very nice, but reminded me way to much of my past.

"I like it." I lied and turned to the tailor. "But I'm not a blue kind of person."

"Of course, my apologies, Sir. Most people go for the navy blue first…" I cut him off there.

"I'm not most people." I growled. I looked again at the mirrors. I wanted to break them. All of them.

"If I may suggest," Alucard said sitting in a chair himself, "A black suit or a white one, or just maybe a blood red one, just to match his eyes."

He leaned his face down to let his glasses fall a little so I could see that his eyes and mine were the same. Both in color and, I had a feeling, personality. Maybe I should get to know him better.

"Oh, of course, Sir. We have a lovely black suit in the back. I'll go fetch it." The man said.

"And just so you know," Alucard said, catching my attention. "Our personalities are nothing alike, but with some training…"

"Stay out of my head." I growled at him. He chuckled and pushed his glasses back as the tailor came back.

"Here we are, Sir." He said and helped me change.

'Now this is a suit.' I thought looking myself over in the mirrors. The black suit was a three piece with pants, vest, and jacket, a blood red satin tie, and the white shirt, socks and shoes from the previous suit.

"Wow…" I heard Seras say. I turned to see that her mouth was gaped open. Alucard quickly popped her jaw back up. I heard her yip at the sudden pain.

"That's rude, Police Girl." He said. She rubbed her sore jaw but said nothing.

"That's one." Walter said.

'Wait a minute, just how many new suits am I getting?' I wondered.

"Now we also have these lovely suits…" the saleslady said walking up with an arm load of clothes and a smirk on her that would make the strongest of men beg for God to have mercy on their souls.

We walked out of the store a few hours later. My mind was still in amazement of my suits…and the price of them.

Over five thousand dollars for six new suits.

"Vincent, Is something wrong?" Walter asked me.

"No, Not really." I replied, my head starting to hurt.

Liar. What was wrong was how I was going to pay Sir Hellsing back.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Alucard said.

Okay he was starting to piss me off with the mind reading thing.

"Look, If you don't stay out of my fucking head I'm going to…"

He got up in my face and growled.

"You're going to what, human." He said, baring his fangs.

A wise man would have backed down then. But sadly I'm not a wise man.

"You need to get out of my face." I growled back, beast rising.

After a few tense minutes of a stare down, I heard Walter yell behind us.

"If you two don't come on, I'm leaving you." He yelled from the car. Alucard stepped back and chuckled.

"There maybe some fight left in you after all, Wolf." He said with a smirk. "You just have to learn to control it."

He walked around me and headed to the car.

Wait, was he offering to teach me or help me control this beast? I shrugged and followed him to the waiting car.

Man working in retail, I really hate the holidays. Anyway please R&R. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try not to take so long updating. Thanks everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hell Fantasy

I don't own Vincent, Hellsing, or my mind for that matter. Only the

idea.

I'm not even going to try and explain where I've been, only that I've 

changed jobs and found and married the best man in the world ( most 

of you would argue with me about that, but he is the best to me.) 

He supports me and to my shock, this story. He loves it. So I'm happy 

now and will try to make you, my reviewers, happy too. Now on to 

the story.

Chapter 6

We arrived back at the mansion after one P.M. While driving

up the driveway there was only one thing on my mind.

'I'm going to puke. I'm going to puke. I'm going to puke.!' 

"Vincent, are you alright?" Walter asked, noticing my head against

the window.

"Stop the car." I groaned. Luckily we were at the end circle of the 

driveway. He stopped, I flung open the car door and fell out of the 

sit. Crawled to the bushes and let it come.

"Vincent, are you..." Seras started,"Gross"

"Not in my flower beds!" Walter cried.

"I'm in the fucking bushes." I yelled back as another wave hit me.

"The wolf gets car sick." Alucard laughed and started towards the 

mansion.

"Fuck you, Alucard!" I said, turning around to sit on the ground

for a moment.

"Sorry your not my type." He laughed again continuing up the stairs.

"Alucard, care to lend a hand?" Walter said as he started to remove 

bags from the car.

"Sure, Walter. Anything for you." He grinned evilly. Something bad 

was about to happen.

CRACK! My eyes widen in horror.

CRACK! 

"Oh, dear lord, Alucard." Walter said annoyed.

RRRRIIIIPPPP!

"Oh gross, Master! That's disgusting!" Seras yelled.

Alucard ripped his own hand from his wrist and tossed it to the ground

at Walter's feet.

"How long will you need it?" He grinned. 

I turned back to the bushes.

"ALUCARD!" Integra's voice boomed from above. We all looked 

up to see her standing on the second floor balcony, her eyes shooting

ice daggers at Alucard. 

" Yes, my Master?" his grin widened.

"Pull yourself together, and you and Seras help Walter. He's an old 

man."

"Oh no, I can get my own stuff Ma'am. I-I-I mean Sir, Sir Integra."

I said blushing. I can't believe I just stuttered.

"I believe I am far older than Walter, Master. Centuries older." Alucard

said matter-of-factly.

"Shut Up and do as you are told." Integra'sglare intensed ten-fold. 

"Yes, Master." He said, his hand disappearing from the ground and

reappearing on his ragged wrist. He and Seras helped unload the car 

and we all went inside.

Afterward Alucard and Seras disappeared, and I found myself 

talking and eating lunch with Integra in her office.

"This is a nice office." i stated.

"It was my father's." Integra said, taking a tea cup from Walter.

"Would you like some tea, Vincent?" He asked me.

"Yes,please."

"Sugar?"

"Yes."

"One lump or two?"

"Two, please." I answered. I turn back to to Integra. 

"Is that him?" I gestured to the large portrait on the wall.

"Yes."

"He looks like a very powerful man."

I caught a hint of annoyance at the statement.

"Not that I'm saying women are weak. No far from it." 

I rambled on. Walter snickered but said nothing.

"So where did Alucard come from?" I asked, taking a bite of my

sandwich.

"He was captured by my grandfather, Abraham Van Hellsing." 

She replied. 

"Like Brom Stoker?"

"The same."

"No kidding?" I asked excitedly.

"I do not kid and Alucard is nothing to get excited over." She said 

with a smirk. 

"Ok." I replied with a smirk of my own. Happy that I was able to 

just talk to the boss easily.

"So what else can you tell me of Hellsing?" I asked finishing my 

sandwich.

We talked long into the evening, and then the events of the 

day started to wear on me and I let a big yawn.

"I'm I boring you?" Integra asked finishing her tea.

"No. No. I've just had a long day." I replied. rubbing my aching

eyes.

"Well then, Walter will show you to your room."

"Thank you," I said, rising from my seat. "I enjoyed talking to you."

"I enjoyed talking to you too, Vincent. Good Evening."

Walter lead me from the office back down to the basement. 

We passed a few doors before Walter stopped at one.

"This will be your room. Miss Seras's room is a little further down 

the corridor. She may show you later. And if you need anything, 

feel free to call me. Good evening, Vincent." 

The room was very simple. A canopy bed, nightstand, dresser,

and table with two chairs in the middle.

"Walter!" I looked back out in the door, hoping to catch him before 

he got to far. I got lucky.

"Yes, something I can get for you?" He said.

"Yes, if I'm going to fix my gun, I'm going to need a work bench 

and tools..."

"We will provide you with everything you will need once you get 

settled." He said. "Oh and watch out for the remote on your bed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Go lie down." He told me. I did and he pressed a button. The top 

of the bed began to lower.

"What the Hell!" I yelled.

"This is the same type of bed Miss Seras has." Walter said.

"A four-poster coffin?" I asked.

"Her words exactly." He said.

The lid closed with me inside. I lie in the dark for a while. This 

was kinda nice. I was already use to sleeping in a coffin.

Walter opened the lid again.

"Are you alright?" Walter asked

"Fine."

"That's shocking." He added.

"I like small dark spaces." I said, deciding it wasn't the best to say

I had slept in one for years.

"Well, I will let you rest then. Pleasant dreams." he said and left the 

room.

Well this was an eventful day and with that I closed the lid again

and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I know it's been awhile but please R&R. Thanks to everyone who

helped me keep this up. My Husband, best friend Schala85, and all 

you who review my story. 


End file.
